This proposal for a Center for Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) originates from the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation (OMRF). It includes key collaborations with the adjacent University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center (OUHSC) in Oklahoma City and with the main campus of the University of Oklahoma (UO), located 20 miles south of Oklahoma City in Norman. The scientific theme is the role of glycosylation in host defense. Virtually all membrane and secreted proteins undergo post-translational modifications, particularly glycosylation. Yet the functions of these extremely diverse modifications remain poorly understood. Oklahoma has developed major strengths in this area. The proposal aims to build on these strengths by interfacing glycobiology with existing and emerging expertise in cardiovascular biology, bioengineering, and immunology. This interdisciplinary approach centers on active participation of productive, senior investigators in mentoring a group of promising junior investigators. New Core facilities will further enhance their research. The success of these junior investigators will enlarge the critical mass of talent in overlapping scientific areas, a synergistic method to expand the biomedical research infrastructure in Oklahoma.